


January 24th 1997

by antrazi



Series: Birthday fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Preseries, Teenage Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sign of insanity? Writing as happy Birthday fanfic for a fictional character…</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 24th 1997

 

The clerk mustered the two men carefully reading through the documents.

Both looked uncomfortable to be here but determined to finish what they came for: The father, John Winchester, officially sharing his parental rights over his 13 year old son Sam with his son Dean.

When the father signed the other document giving Dean sole custody over his brother in case of his own death he didn't even bat an eye.

According to the younger's driver's license he had just turned 18 that day, was this really something that had to be done now? Shouldn't he be out with friends to celebrate this day?

The clerk remembered back what he had done on that birthday: Party with his friends, alcohol someone "freed" from their parents and a bong making the round.

Somehow he didn't think there would be much more for this guys birthday other then signing documents.

  



End file.
